


You came into my World

by Yakitorii



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, Dark Nick Wilde, F/M, Mob Boss Nick Wilde, Oblivious Judy Hopps, POV Nick Wilde, Undercover Nick Wilde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakitorii/pseuds/Yakitorii
Summary: Everyone in Zootopia knows the name of Nicholas Wilde. Everyone that has lived here for a time has learned not to cross him. But no one has ever seen Nicholas Wilde. No one knows what he looks like and even less what type of mammal he is.
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	You came into my World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inu(ShokoLatte)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Inu%28ShokoLatte%29).



> Merry Christmas, Inu (ShokoLatte)~ !!!!

Everyone in Zootopia knows the name of Nicholas Wilde. Everyone that has lived here for a time has learned not to cross him. But no one has ever seen Nicholas Wilde. No one knows what he looks like and even less what type of mammal he is.

And Nick Wilde prefers it like that. This way, he can see what people say about him, what needs to be improved and what needs to be eliminated. Like this, he can interact with whoever he wants and get them to behave normally. Like this, he can know how someone truly is.

He hasn’t always set out to be the head of a criminal group. He has always wanted to be good. From a young age, he has planned to become a good police officer, arresting criminals and petty thieves, helping retrieve cats from trees and helping elders cross streets. Nick Wilde has planned a good future for himself.

Yet, life happened and his years with Mr. Big taught him many things. In order to survive, one has to take control of their own life and of other people’s lives. And more importantly, one has to keep control and a tight grip on them.

And now, look at him. He’s the head of his own corporation. He has power, he has his own subordinates. No one dares to cross him. And no one can ever again have him under their thumbs.

The crime rates are lower than ever since his ascension to power, no other crime lord would dare to oppose him. On the contrary, they all answer to him.

In the years when he has been nothing more than a con artist surviving on others’ naivety and getting out of trouble with his silver tongue. That is, he has been able to get out of any trouble has met until Mr. Big. Then he has suffered many years under his care. He has done many things he is still not too proud of to even talk or think about. He understand now, he has had to do them in order to survive but now that he has a choice, he won’t ever do that again.

He has been extremely relieved and lucky to have been born sly and cunning.

He has bid his time by keeping to himself, being obedient and cowardly. He has let those around him lower their guards around him. He has shown them a fox that has been playful and slick that is all bark and no bite. And every last one of them has believed his act.

In an opportunistic moment, Nick Wilde, previously seen as the cowardly wrench of a fox, has seized the reins to the entirety of the underworld while they have all been quarrelling.

Of course, it has taken him efforts, patience and favors. But he has got what he has sought to have. And oh, how has he made every one of them lowlifes pay for his suffering.

Even now when Nick Wilde thinks about it he still feels grimly smug of his feat. Now, he is free to do as he pleases. So he has once more put on his disguise as a con artist for old time’s sake. He has decided to play a little with his subjects. Because everyone in Zootopia is a subject in his kingdom. Nothing can pass by him. He knows everything that happens in Zootopia and beyond.

So of course, the moment a rabbit has set paws in his city, he has known. He has wanted to take their measure. He hasn’t waited for more reports; he has wanted to see for himself.

Imagine his pleasant surprise when he has discovered that the bunny is female and a newly graduated cop !

Nick Wilde has rolled around on the floor in laughter. This…. She can’t ever be a threat to him and his.

Judy Hopps. As she has introduced herself to him when, as he has planned, she has witnessed him and his dear right hand fox Finnick exhorting mammals.

And what a stubborn female ! She hasn’t been afraid of anyone or anything.

It has made Nick want to sully her innocence. He has wanted to install some fear in her.

So Nick may have, maybe, put a plot in action ? He may have… suggested discreetly to some lady sheep to savagify carnivorous mammals to stir up some troubles.

Nick wants to see her flail around; he wants to see her despair.

And he has got his wish ! He has even got first row to the show as Judy herself has demanded that he accompany her !

And what a rush it has been for him. It has been a long time since he has been able to go on a trip. He has taken advantage of it to check on his subordinates. Nick giggles as he remembers their faces. How they have been so surprised to find him waiting for them. But Nick is satisfied over their numbers. Everything has been in order.

To tell the truth, he has been a little disappointed. He has thought someone would have dared to steal from him. He has wanted to see some actions.

Aaah. Nevermind. He still has Judy Hopps to entertain him.

Nick has seen her being resourceful and crafty. He admires those traits in individuals. Her bravery has been admirable too. She has had no guarantee that the lady sheep wouldn’t check on the gun and see they have exchanged the bullets for blueberries.

Nick thinks it would have been interesting to see what she would have done if he has gone back to his savage mental state.

To be fair, she would have nothing to worry about if he has been touched by the true bullets. After all, he has been the brain behind their creation. He has tested them on himself to be sure they would work.

And how interesting it has been when he has found out that even savage, he has still been the same as he has been. Nothing has changed between his civilized and savage state. But he could have played around with his bunny a little more.

What faces would she have shown if he has been reduced to a savage state ?

Well, he would have done so if that sheep hasn’t griped on and on until he couldn’t stand her voice anymore. She was so annoying !

The faster they could have got her caught, the sooner he would have been away from her strident voice.

And what surprising ending he has got when the bunny herself has asked him to be her partner ? Oh, just thinking about that makes Nick drool. Judy has offered him an opportunity so rare he has been unable to refuse. It hasn’t been like he would have refused anyway.

Now that he personally has an in with the police force he can corrupt them all.

And all of it has been thanks to one female bunny.

Yes, Nick thinks he’ll keep her by his side a little longer.


End file.
